Reflection of the Mind
by Sindel
Summary: Chun Li standing over her husbands 'grave' and remembers everything that they did...Weird couple warning! Read and Review!


Hey! Ya, my newest one poster! It involes Bison/Chun Li but NOT as you think!

Disclaimer: Ha! The day I own Capcom is the day the president gets drunk! But, I do own Damon and Rebecca. THEY'RE MINE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li could only stare at the grave before her. The only thing she could feel was emptiness and coldness.

Here she was, standing and paying respects to a man who wasn't even dead.

_Micheal 'Mike' Bison_

_Loving father and husband. _

_God has blessed you and may you rest in peace._

Chun Li felt herself kneel to the grave. "Oh Mike..." she whispered to it. "I still love you...even through you are a different man now. I know you're still in there, the same loving, caring husband I married ten years ago. Rememeber when we first met?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Past sequence

_Chun Li was serving tables at a cafe. She was wearing a short skirt and a blue blouse with a apron. Suddenly, a group of drunk men approached her and the leader grabbed her roughly. _

_"Hey cutie. Wanna come take a ride with me?" The leader asked, grabbing her around the waist. The group laughed and Chun Li broke free of his grip. "Go to hell." she snapped. _

_"Hey guys! A little girl trying to be all tough! How cute!" the leader said. The rest of the men laughed drunkly. One of them grabbed her butt and Chun Li slapped him hard in the face. He growled at her._

_"Bitch! I'll show you!" He snarled and lunged at her. He grabbed her shirt and apron and ripped the front part off. Chun Li's tried to cover her chest as the men smiled pervertly at it. The leader was about to reach for one when..._

_"Leave the lady alone." A voice commanded. The leader turned around. A tall, large man loomed over him. He wore a red jacket with blue jeans. He had blue eyes with messy black hair. He looked powerful and tough. He was definaly a very handsome man._

_"What did you say to me?" The leader asked. "I said, "Leave the lady alone." the man said camly. The leader smirked. "Why don't you move along? This is none of your buisness." The man shook his head. "This is my business. I'm a gentleman and I believe the lady doesn't enjoy your company." _

_"Fine! You asked for it! Boys, kill him." The leader demanded. The group jumped at him and to Chun Li's surpise, the man easily fought them. He had a bored look on his face as the men tried attacking him. It wasn't even a mintue and the men laid in a heap on the floor._

_The leader became angry and pulled out a gun and tried shooting him, but he leaped up and kicked it out of his hand. The gun landed on the other side of Chun Li. He then punched him in the face, breaking the leader's nose. The leader fell to the ground and backed away in fear. _

_"Hey man, we don't want no trouble. We'll leave, man, we'll leave." The leader said and the entire group left with thier tails between thier legs. Chun Li blushed as the man scooped up her shirt and handed it to her._

_"Thank you." She said. He smiled at her that made her melt. "No problem. Those men aren't going to bother you ever again." He said in a gentle voice. "You must work out. You're such a good fighter!" Chun Li said._

_He blushed and they stood there, just staring at each other. The guy broke the silence by saying,"I don't think you can wear this shirt anymore. You should take my jacket, unless you want to reveal your..umm..." he trailed off. Chun Li giggled and he took off his jacket and she took it._

_"Thank you." she whispered to him. "What is your name?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably. _

_"Chun Li Xiang."_

_"Micheal Bison. But everyone calls me Mike."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"17" -Chun Li_

_"Really? I'm 19."-Mike._

_"I better get going. I have to home by dark." Chun Li said, looking at the sky. "Let me walk you home. I wouldn't want anyone else hurting you." Mike offered. Chun smiled. "I can take care of myself. I'm a fighter too." "Okay then, I just want to be near you." Mike said, a micheavous twinkle in his eye. Chun Li giggled._

_While walking home, they talked about EVERYTHING. Music, clothes, people, etc and they were both surpised at how much in common they had. _

_They stopped in front of a two story home and Chun Li gazed at it. "Well, I better go..." she said, sad that she had to leave. She was about to turn around on walk to it before Mike said..._

_"Hey, are you free Friday?"_

End Sequence

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li wiped a tear from her eye. "You were always such a gentleman...so protective of me." she said softly. "I owe you alot. Those men might have raped me if it wasn't for you."

Chun Li stood up from the grave. Memories flowed back to her, thier first date, first breakup, first makeup...

Suddenly, she laughed.

"Remember when you first met my dad? Remember how nervous you were?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Past Sequence

_Mike fumbled with his tie. "Does it look straight?" he asked Chun Li. Chun Li laughed and clasped his hand in hers. "Mike, honey, you look 'fine'. Just relax. Daddy will like you, I promise. Just be yourself." she said to him._

_"I know, I know...I just don't want to, you know, ruin my chances with you because your father doesn't like me." Mike sighed as they walked to the house. "Don't worry. I would still date you anyway, even if Daddy doesn't like you." Chun Li said before opening the door._

_"Daddy! I'm home!" Chun Li called out and a middle aged man appeared from the kitchen. Chun Li gave him a hug and the man laughed. "Hey, Princess. How are you doing?" _

_"I'm fine, Daddy. Is dinner ready?" Chun Li repiled. "Yes, Chun, it is." her father answered. "Daddy, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Mike." Chun Li said. _

_Mike stood up straight. "Hello, sir. It's a real pleasure to meet you." he said as adult like as possible. "I'm Dorai. My little girl has said much about you. I heard that you're my daughter's knight in shining armor." Dorai teased and Chun Li giggled. "Daddy! Don't tease my poor boyfriend!" she scolded. _

_"Well, ummmm, thank you." Mike said nervously. Dorai chuckled. "It's alright, son. I'm just joking. Anyway, I imagine that you'll be her king soon." _

_"DADDY!" _

_"Ehhhhhh, well.....ummm...." Mike stumbled and without thinking, he blurted out,"Sir, if I ever got the chance, I would marry your daughter in a heartbeat." He suddenly relized what he said and blushed. _

_Dorai laughed. "Well, son, I'll bet you would be a great husband to her. She's quite the handfull. Now, I made some food and it's cooling on the table. Princess, would you go get the glasses from the kitchen, and set them on the table? I'll get the drinks." Dorai said and when Chun Li turned around, he gave Mike a wink. Mike relaxed, knowing that Dorai had given him the blessing to see his daughter._

End Sequence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy was proud to have you as his son-in-law. He trusted you with me from the very beginning." Chun Li murmured. "He loved you like his own son."

"Everyone was always so envious of us. All of our friends always said that we were the most well matched couple ever made." Chun Li said. "Even when we fought, we made up in five mintues. Well, except that one time...."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Past Sequence

_"Mike!" Chun Li yelled. Mike looked up. "Yes, honey?" Mike answered and was surpised to see a multicolored girlfriend. He suddenly relized what happened. "Uh oh...."_

_"MIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU! YOU RUINED MY OUTFIT AND THE LANDUARY WON'T BE DONE FOR ANOTHER TWO HOURS AND I HAVE TO GET TO WORK WITHIN THE HOUR!" Chun Li screamed at him. Mike flinched. _

_He knew what happened. Earlier, he had set his paints above the windowsill of his apartment, and had forgotten about them. They must have knocked off and spilled all over her when she was walking to work (the cafe wasn't far from his apartment). _

_"I'm sorry." Mike said with sympathy. "SORRY AIN'T GONNA CUT IT, MIKE! MY BOSS HINTED AT A PROMOTION AND I DON'T THINK HE'LL ENJOY A HIPPE WALKING INTO HIS CAFE!!!" Chun Li screamed again. _

_"Look, I didn't mean for them to fall on you! I'm really sorry, maybe you can wear my clothes..." Mike tried to say before Chun Li snorted. "You wear three sizes too big! What are we gonna do? Pin them to me and let people think I'm too poor to afford clothes! Maybe I should wear nothing at all, that way, people can sneer at me even worse!" _

_"Ya know, that's not a bad idea..." Mike said jokingly before Chun Li's angry face stopped him. "Look, Chun, I'm just trying to help...." _

_"Yeah, well, it looks like you helped enough!" _

_"Listen, Chun Li, I'm really sorry this happened but I didn't mean it to happen, and you shouldn't take it out on me!" _

_"Oh really? How do I know you didn't do this on purpose?!"_

_"Why in the hell would I waste my time doing that?!"_

_"I don't know! Maybe you think I wouldn't spend enough time with you because you know I would have to work more hours and not spend it praising you all the time!"_

_"Or maybe some girl is trying to pin the blame on her boyfriend because she knows that she can't get that promotion because she knows she never will and because she's so pathecic!" Mike snarled and stopped. 'Oh god...no...' he thought. Chun Li's eyes welled up with tears and she ran off, crying. _

_"Chun Li, wait! I didn't mean it!" Mike said, running to the door. Chun Li was already gone._

_"Stupid me! Oh, why didn't I just agree with her? Now, she hates me!" Mike raged at himself._

_Later in the day_

_Mike was on the phone for four hours straight, waiting for Chun Li to pick up her phone. He wanted to apolgize for his actions. He wanted to say he was wrong and sorry. _

_Suddenly, the phone picked up and Chun Li's voice was heard. "Hello?" _

_"Chun Li? It's me-" Mike tried to say but Chun Li hung up on him. Mike sat back and sighed._

_The next day_

_Chun Li was finshing up serving a custmor. She felt terrible and sad. 'Mike is right. I am pathecic.' she thought bitterly to herself._

_Suddenly, her boss came up behind her and said,"Hey, Chun Li. Get into the back and grab some bread. We need some more." _

_Chun Li wearliy walked into the back, pushed open the door and shock spread over her face._

_Every single coworker and Mike was multicolored. _

_"What in God's name..?!" Chun Li cried out in shock. "Mike...what did you do..?" _

_"Well, I was really sorry about yesterday and you wouldn't talk to me, so I deciceded to destroy my own clothing to let you see how sorry am I. Everyone agreed to do it as well." Mike explained as he hugged her. _

_"Oh Mike...I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Chun Li asked. Mike nodded and they kissed, and all the workers hooted and whistled._

_End Sequence_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You looked so funny with different colors. I swear, half the time, I felt like I was high when all of you were together." Chun Li giggled.

Then, she smiled in a weird way. "Remember that one Valentine Day's ......"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Past Sequence

_Mike was busliy working on his paper when he looked up. It was already 6:30 pm. _

_He got up and gather his papers and sighed. It was Valentine's Day and Chun Li was gone. Dorai had to go to a conference in a different town yesterday and Chun Li had to go along, but she promised to celebrate V-day when she got back, but it just wasn't the same._

_Mike walked sulkily toward the park and sat down. 'I wish we could have celebrated V-day today...' he thought to himself._

_"Hey, Mike." a woman's voice said. Mike looked up. It was one of Chun Li's friends, Maria. Maria smiled at him and Mike looked down._

_"Why the long face, big guy?" Maria asked as she sat down with him. Mike sighed._

_"Chun Li is gone and I wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day together." Mike said sadly. Maria perked up. "You don't have a date? Me neither! Jake had to go to Tokyo and wouldn't be back for a week!"_

_"That's nice." Mike said. "Ya know, Mike, 'we' could go on a date. I have nothing better to do." Maria suggested. Mike shrugged. "I guess...just as friends...I hope Chun Li won't mind....let me go get my wallet from my apartment..."_

_"No way! I have money and I'm hungary!" Maria said and tugged at him. "Come on! Let's go to that nice resturant downtown!" _

_Mike gave her a blank look. "But guys always pay for the dinners..." Mike protested. Maria rolled her eyes. "That stereotypical. Women can pay too." Maria said. "_

_"But..." Mike said but Maria silenced him. "Come on, big guy! One dinner." Maria said. Mike sighed in frustration and followed her into his car._

_They drove to a pricey Chinese resturant and sat down. They chose thier food and Mike felt bad for Maria to pay for the dinner. So, when they got up to leave and after Maria paid it, Mike put his arm around her waist, trying to slip the money in her pocket..._

_"What are you doing?" Maria asked and felt his hand in her pocket. She tore the hand out and the money fell to the ground. Mike swallowed. _

_"I...uh....just wanted to give you a hug...." Mike tried and Maria glared at him. "I told you I didn't want it! I paid for it, big guy. You need to listen more often." _

_Mike sighed as he drove Maria home. 'I'll pay her back somehow....' he thought to himself as he dropped her off. Maria opened the door and shut it._

_"Thanks for the ride, big guy. Don't worry about paying me back. It's no big deal. What you should worry about is paying back Chun Li." Maria said and smiled eviliy. She ran off into the house and left a confused man._

_"I wonder what she meant by that." Mike thought outloud as he drove into the parking lot. He shrugged. Mike couldn't figure out women._

_He took the elevator and took out his key. He then noticed the door was slightly open. 'I could have sworn I left it locked.' he thought puzzled. He opened the door and the lights flipped on._

_His eyes bugged out. His once messy apartment was...clean. Candles were everywhere. A seductive scent filled the room and Mike's mouth dropped opened when he saw what was on his bed._

_Chun Li was sitting on his bed, wearing a revealing, lacy red lingerue. Her hair was down to her waist and was wearing red lipstick. Chun Li smiled at Mike._

_"Welcome back home, Mike." Chun Li greeted. Mike then relized that Chun Li set everything up. The conference, Maria, the dinner, the money....'She did this to seduce me.' Mike relized._

_"Happy Valentine's Day, Mikey...maybe next year, you can take 'me' out to dinner...." Chun Li said with a seductive smile. She got up and that's when Mike noticed that her bra was two sizes too small._

_He was short of a nosebleed._

_"Chun Li, I have a gift for you..." Mike stumbled. He pulled out a small, rectangluar box. Chun Li opened it and it was a small, diamond necklace. "Oh Mike..." Chun Li murmured to him. "It's beautiful..."_

_"Thank you...and you look beautiful too..." Mike said. They kissed, and before Mike knew it, his pants were on the floor._

End Sequence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li smiled. "You were so good that night...I remember you begged for me to stay in there for a couple of more hours...."

Chun Li sighed. "Then you proposed to me a few days afterwards..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Past Sequence

_"Wow. Mike has been really happy this last couple of days, hasn't he?" Maria commented to Chun Li as she sipped her tea. "I mean, just how good in bed ARE you?"_

_Chun Li blushed. "Mike was great too. I still feel so light and happy..." _

_"Okay, I didn't want the entire story here. I just asked....now I have learned my lesson...." Maria said, and grinned. "But really, I mean, he has been REALLY cheerful lately and I seriously don't think it's because of V-day. I mean, he gave me his car-let me repeat that-Mr. I-don't-want-this-car-to-be-driven-by-you-because-I-don't-trust-you- guy LENT me his car. And I don't think even screwing Madonna could make him do that! I think something is up." Maria explained. Chun Li looked thoughtful._

_"I dunno. Your crackpot theories NEVER turn out the way they were supposed too...remember that one where you thought that Cleopatra was really a guy?" Chun Li said._

_"Hey, I'm still backing that one up...Cleopatra couldn't have dumped a GUY who killed her brother if she was a girl. I mean, COME ON! HE WAS HOT." Maria defended herself. "And my theories aren't crackpots!"_

_Chun Li laughed. "You conclude things WAY too fast." Chun Li told her and got up. "Listen, I've got to go. Mike is waiting for me." _

_"Okay, fine. See you!" Maria waved at her as Chun Li walked away._

_A couple of hours later, Mike and Chun Li were eating at a fancy resturant. Chun Li gushed over everything, as usual._

_"Oh my god! Everything is so beautiful! The candles, the food, EVERYTHING! Oh my, I sound so stupid right now..." Chun Li said, her eyes so big like a kid on Christmas Day. Mike grinned. _

_"Glad you enjoy it, love." Mike said. "After all, it's the least I can do for you after what happened on V-day...." he trailed off, and Chun Li blushed the color of scarlet._

_"Oh Mike..." She giggled. Mike suddenly became nervous._

_"Which is why I want to do this..." He said and got on the floor on one knee. Chun Li had shock written all over her face._

_Mike took out a small box_

_"Chun Li Xiang....will you marry me?"_

_"Oh Mike.....yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Chun Li exclaimed, jumping up. Mike shot up and hugged her. "Chun, you just made me the happiest man in the world." Mike said and Chun Li giggled. "No....the day I made you the happiest was V-day." Mike grinned. _

_"Oh right...."_

End Sequence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li smiled. "That day, nothing except you, mattered to me. You made me the happiest woman in the world." Chun Li spoke to the useless gravestone. Of course, she didn't expect it to anwser back. "I loved our wedding too...It was perfect...." she said dreamily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Past Sequence

_Chun Li was incredbily jumpy. _

_"Jean, Frank, and Charna! Stop running around!" She scolded the children. They stopped chasing each other and sat on the floor. Chun Li massaged her temples._

_"Oh god, I need to get dressed! Maria, Kersee, Leeka! Gotta get dressed!" She cried out. _

_Her friends jumped to her aid and they ran into the Bride's room. Within a half and hour, they were done and stepped back to admire the beauty._

_"Chun, you look beautiful..." Kersee gushed. Leeka and Maria agreed. Chun Li twirled around._

_"It's so pretty! Oh, right about now, I wish I had calming pills! I don't know if I can go through with this. I mean, I love Mike with all my heart, but would I be a good wife? What about kids?! What happens if I turn out to be like a evil stepmother in those fairy tales!" Chun Li wailed. Leeka laughed._

_"Chun, EVERYONE gets cold feet. I know I did when I married John, but we turned out fine. And kids, don't worry about it. You're great with Jean, Frank and Charna. And if birds start pecking your eyes out (A/N: Read the Grimm brothers fairy tales.), then you might be a bad mother, but I highly doubt that." Leeka chuckled and Chun Li stared at the mirror._

_"Oh I guess you're right...but ya know....." Chun Li muttered and Maria shrugged._

_"Look, Chun Li, Mike loves you alot. He would be a good husband. Trust me. And I got to talk to the preist. See ya." Maria said and left. Leeka glanced in her direction._

_"I better go to, gotta watch the kids...they're a handfull..." Leeka murmured to Chun Li. "I'll help....two hands is not enough to take care of little kids...." Kersee said and the two left._

_Chun Li began to pace around the room. "Oh Mike...I love you and want to be your wife....but I don't know if I can please you...." she said outloud and sighed. _

_"I guess we'll find out together...." _

_Mike nervously looked around. Jake, John and Mark laughed. "Sorry Mike, but the only women here are our wives and your 'soon-to-be' wife." Mark joked. Mike looked even more pale. _

_"I think Chun Li is the most beautiful woman in the world, I wouldn't look at other women." Mike said. John laughed. _

_"Oh faithful of ya..." John said and Jake looked at him. "I bet you got cold feet, huh?" Jake guessed. Mike sighed._

_"I just don't know...I love Chun Li more than anything and I have always dreamed of marrying her....but I'm not sure if I could satistfy her....maybe she deserves better..." Mike said sorrowfully. _

_Mark sighed. "Mike, you're the best for her. You love her and she loves you. And anyway..." he added with a grin, "we're in the room. Compared to us, you're the best ever made." _

_Mike thought about it for a moment. "Guess you're right...." he trailed off thoughtfully._

_The wedding was pretty. A content amount of people were there, the kids didn't wreck anything, and everyone was clean and fresh._

_Mike stood there, waiting for Chun Li. Then, Mark started to play the Bride's theme and he straightened up, breathing deeply. 'I wonder how I'm gonna get through this...' he thought frantically. _

_Chun Li began to slowly walk the asile with Dorai. 'Oh God, please help me get through this...' she begged. _

_Chun Li had finally reached the end and Mike took her hand, and the preacher began to speak. (A/N: Guys, I haven't been to a wedding in so long, so bear with me on the words.)_

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the wedding of this blessed couple. The couple has agreed to say thier own vows._

_They both turned around and Mike started:_

_"I take thee,Chun Li Xiang to be my wife and I promise to cherish you and be faithful to you and I promise to never ever hurt you in any way that I possibly can, and I also promise to be patient with you when you have PMS or when you're pregnat. Til death do we part but I doubt that'll ever happen._

_Everyone sweat dropped at his vows._

_Chun Li began to start:_

_"I take thee, Micheal Bison to be my husband, and I promise to cherish, hold, and be faithful to you. I also promise not to hurt you and I promise not to get to angry with you when I do have my period or when I'm pregnant and if I do, chances are, you deserved it. Til death do we part and I agree with you on that."_

_Everyone sweat dropped even more at Chun Li's vow._

_"Ehhh.....will the bride and groom please exchange rings?" the preacher asked. Jake took out one ring and Maria took out the other and gave it to the couple. Chun Li and Bison exchanged rings with one another._

_"You may now kiss the bride." the preacher declared and they kissed, and everyone cheered._

_Mark sniffled. "They grow up so fast, don't they?" he said to his wife, Kersee. Kersee rolled her eyes. _

_"Come on, Mark, be serious." Kersee scolded him. _

_Chun Li stared at her husband. She suddenly felt a little stupid for getting cold feet. 'We'll be happy....I just know it.'_

End Sequence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li closed her eyes and gently ran her fingers through her hair. "That was the happiest day of my life. I always wondered how I went through with it...but then I see you, and I remember why." she said quietly. "You were a good-no-great husband and father...you were happy were our babies were born....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Past Sequence

_Mike hurridly ran down the hall. "305...305...305..." he said frantically. Mike finally found it and saw Chun Li, breathing hard. Mike rushed in there and held her hand._

_"I came as fast as I could. Dear lord, are you alright?" he asked concerned. Chun Li nodded. "Yes, Mike...fine....OH!" she cried out. Mike clutched her hand. _

_"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm right here...everything is going to be alright..." Mike comforted her. Chun Li cried out again in pain and he held on to her hand for dear life._

_"Mike...oh Mike, we're going to parents!" Chun Li exclaimed happily. Mike nodded. "Yes, Chun, we are. I so pleased that you're the mother of my children." _

_"I wouldn't haven't any other way." she replied. The doctors rushed in and quickly started._

_More pain overcame Chun Li as she pushed but she felt Mike there and remembered it was worth it. "I see a head!" one doctor cried out. He gently pulled the baby out and gave it to the nurse. The nurse wrapped it up and another doctor exclaimed,"I see another one...just one more push...." _

_Chun Li gave it all she got and the other baby came out, crying. Another nurse wrapped it up and gave it to Mike and the other to Chun Li._

_"Congralutions. It's a boy and a girl." the nurse said. Chun Li laughed in delight as the baby looked up at her. "Mike...they're beautiful!" she exclaimed. Mike smiled down at the young boy. "Hello there." he cooed at it. The boy stared at him with his big blue eyes._

_"He's going to grow up to look like his father." Chun Li said to Mike. Mike felt pride corse through his veins.  
"And the girl will grow up to look like her mother." Mike responed, looking over at his other baby. Chun Li blushed and smiled at the girl. _

_"So, what do you want to call them?" she asked, still smiling at her. "I was thinking Damon for the boy...Damon Mike Bison has a nice ring to it." she said. _

_"And I was thinking Rebecca for the girl....Rebecca Ling Bison.." Bison said. "One of my friends name was Rebecca and she was nice." _

_"So it's settled then. Damon and Rebecca." Chun Li said and Mike felt pleased. _

End Sequence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li felt herself become sad. "Oh Mike....it was like a fairy tale...you're the king, I'm the queen, and our little ones were the prince and princess....we were so happy for many years...our children were growing up...until that one day you were taken away from me..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Past Sequence

_Mike was playing with the four year old Damon in the living room. They were playing with cars._

_"Vroomm! Vroomm!" Mike said, imitating a car. Damon clapped his hands and tried to do the same. "Vroom! Vroom!" he tried and Mike grinned. _

_"Good boy!" he praised him. Damon began to run the car around the room. _

_Just then, Chun Li entered the room. Her hair was in a messy style and Rebecca was all dressed up in Chun Li's clothes._

_"Look, Daddy! Mommy made me look like a princess!" Rebecca exclaimed happily. "And I did her hair! See!" Rebecca pointed to her messed up hair. Mike grinned._

_"And don't you look great! You really do look like a little princess!" Mike said cheerfully. Then, he turned his head at Chun Li. "Hey, doesn't that hair look familiar right after you get out of bed with me...?" Mike asked. Chun Li rolled her eyes._

_"Mike....don't start..." she said, taking down her hair. "Now, children, go change out of your clothes. Supper will be ready in a moment." she ordered and the children obeyed and left the room._

_Chun Li tried moving around Mike but he grabbed her waist and swung her around. Mike smiled mischevously._

_"Shouldn't you give me a kiss?" Mike asked her. Chun Li looked at him. "You're a sad little man, Mike." _

_"Come on...just one kiss." Mike whined and she gave him one. "You're such a jackass, Mike. I have to wash out my hair." Chun Li said after they broke apart._

_"So I deserve two." Chun Li gave him another kiss and Mike let her go. She smiled at him and said, "Let me finsh dinner and washing out my hair and I'll get back to you, sweetie." _

_"Right. I'll check on the kids. Just to make sure that they're not doing anything." Mike saluted her and walked off._

_Chun Li put water on her hair and dried it out, and put it back into buns. Then, she put the dinner on the table and called out, "Dinner!" _

_No answer. No running down. No nothing._

_"That's weird...." Chun Li muttered to herself as she walked up. "Mike? Damon? Rebecca? This isn't funny!" she yelled out. She walked into the kid's room and saw the most frighting thing._

_The children were being held at gunpoint and Mike had a cut lip. "Stay back Chun Li. Soliders." Mike ordered her._

_She swallowed. Thier country was at war with another one and she had heard stories that soliders would come into your home and take whoever was old enough to fight. _

_'Damon is too young...oh god! They're going to take Mike!' Chun Li thought frantically. Mike eyed the rifles being held to his kids' head. Rebecca looked like she was ready to cry and Damon did too._

_"Leave my kids alone. They aren't old enough to shoot." Mike demanded. One of the soliders smirked. "But you are. If if you don't cooperate, a bullet goes right through thier heads and your wife too." He threatened, pushing the gun harder against Damon's head. His eyes welled up in tears._

_"You bastards..." Chun Li said, trying to find a way to get her children out of thier postion. "I don't think so, lady. Don't want your children dead." one solider snarled at her. _

_"Or perhaps if your wife comes with us, she could be a nice whore. Maybe we would leave you alone...."_

_Mike tightened his fist. "I don't think so." he said definalty. The soliders snickered. "You're in no postion to fight. Either you come with us, or your wife does." _

_Mike felt weak and defeated. "Fine, I'll come." Chun Li's eyes bugged out. "No, Mike! We can find another way, please! Don't..." she pleaded. Mike silenced her. "I would rather go than you go. It would hurt me if you went and was a whore. Our children need a mother." _

_Chun Li began to cry. The soliders roughly grabbed him and dragged him out. Rebecca began to cry and Damon clutched his mother's hand. "Where are they taking Daddy, Mommy? Where is Daddy going?" Damon asked his crying mother._

_"I'll be back, Chun Li...I swear I'll come back...I love you all..." Mike last words before he was out of sight. _

_Chun Li fell to the floor and the children laid next to her and they all cried._

End Sequence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chun Li eyes began to water. "Days later, I was told that you had died while trying to escape....I died that day, Mike. I couldn't bear telling my children that you weren't ever coming back...they luckily forgot about it. They don't remember thier father. I had vowed to find the soliders who killed you."

"But then, I saw you! The World Warrior tournment! I was there, and I saw you...and I was so happy! But you changed since I saw you last. You most likely don't even remember me. You're so damn bent on taking over the world....but I had to try. I lied about my age, name, reason...."

Chun Li sat back. "I don't know what made you change, or how they did it or even how you got such a big organization, but I still love you. You should see our babies, Mike. They have grown up since the last you saw of them. Damon is a really sweet kid and Rebecca is the toughest ever. Not only do they need a mother, Mike, but a father as well. The only thing about the father they once had is stories, Mike. Stories about us, and that just isn't enough."

Chun Li wiped a tear from her eye. "I just want you back with me. I have never remarried. I don't even have a boyfriend. I love you so much to ever cheat on you."

Chun Li had gotten up. "I better go. I going to get you back, Mike. Even if it takes me my entire life."

She had only walked a few feet from the grave stone before a young girl and boy appeared. The girl had brown hair in a long braid and the boy had messy dark hair with blue eyes.

"Rebecca, Damon, what are you up too?" Chun Li asked. Rebecca started, "Mom, Damon says he can beat me in a fight and I said he couldn't..."

"But Mom, I can! Rebecca can't admit she's weaker!" Damon agrgued and Chun LI raised her hand. "Children, you both are the same, so quit it. I'm very tired and I need some peace and quiet."

"Okay, Mom." They said in unison and the family walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bison stared at the empty spot. "I remember Chun Li, I remember everything. I still love you." he said to the wind. "I always loved you and I love my children as well."

He turned off the camera and sat back. A small tear was glistening in his eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally! Done! This took me twice as long as the last one! Read and Review people!


End file.
